


Don't Take it Home With You

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [33]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Nurse - Freeform, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Smut, Snow Storm, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>while snowed in Sonny has some surprises for Alex. Alex has a hard night at the hospital. Sonny might be doing a little too much of that "empathy" thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take it Home With You

The sun was up when Alex opened her eyes. She could faintly smell drip coffee. 

"Long night, Al?"

She jumped at the sound of her boyfriend's voice, surprised to see him sitting beside her. She grabbed her glasses and rolled towards him. He was sitting on the bed with one of his Walter Briggs books open on his lap, a mug of coffee in hand. Sonny grinned. 

"Tough one?" He asked again.

She sleepily rolled her eyes. "Don't take it home!"

He nodded with a smirk. "I know, babe. I'm sure you need the sleep though. You don't have to get up for me."

She smiled. "What are you doing here? Aren't you on today?”

"Snowed in. Ya musta got here just before the worst of it." He explained. "Didn't ya get my messages?"

"No?" She reached for her phone. "It was dead this morning. I forgot my charger again."

Sonny sighed. "You need one of those power on the go thingies. What if there's an emergency?!"

"Birthday's comin'!" She read her phone. 

"Anyway I brought my space heater and supplies from da bodega."

"Condoms?" She giggled. 

"Why?" He responded with disgust. "You miss a pill?"

She laughed again. "No. Just anticipating what we do with our free time. I'm kinda glad we don't anymore."

"You don't gotta convince me, princess." He explained waving his hands. "Anyway, I got snacks and some eggs and bacon, pancake mix."

"Mmm pancakes!" 

"Ya hungry, Princess?" He rubbed her sleepy head. 

"Uh huh." She nodded with her eyes shut. "What time is it?"

He put his mug down and tapped his watch. "Almost 12:30."

"You've just been sitting here reading for-"

"Like 3 hours." He smiled. "It's a good one."

She pushed the book closed so she could read the title. 

"You've read it enough times." She smirked. 

"He was a great writer, Lex..."

"Did you just call me Lex?" Her eyes widened. 

"Sorry. I think I've been hearing Sarah say it." He shrugged. "I know ya don't like it."

"It's not that. My dad called me Lexi."

"And it's okay for Sarah to say it?"

"I'm sorry." She sighed. "Sarah's like family. Like a sister."

She went pale. "When I hear you say it..."

"Me?" He looked confused. "Wait...your dad was from Long- he had an accent? Does mine remind you- aw Al!"

Al sat up and stroked his shoulder. "I like that you call me Al though. That's our thing; that's your thing!"

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "That's cute babe."

He shut his book and set it beside the mug he abandoned. 

"Why don't you get a few more winks and I'll make us some pancakes."

Alex smiled, but pulled the covers off and got out of the covers. "Holy shit it's freezing in here."

Sonny laughed at her shivering. "Dats why I wanted you to stay curled up!"

"I'll lay on the couch." She grinned grabbing a comfy knit cardigan to pull over her pajamas that Sonny noticed were the ones his mom gave her for Christmas. 

"Snow day means I get some extra Sonny time." She explained, running over and hugging his shoulders. "And I gotta call the hospital and find out the status."

"Will you have to go in?" He sounded disappointed. 

She followed him out to the living room. "Maybe. I'm on call for disaster situations."

"What? Really?" He questioned. 

She nodded. "They warned me not to go home today if the snow worsened. But I hate sleeping in on call rooms. Doctors are real dicks about sharing."

Sonny smirked. "But I mean if you're all the way in Brooklyn how they gonna make you come back."

"That's my problem." Alex opened the package of cookies Sonny bought and took a couple and put them in her cardigan pocket. "I actually meant to grab stuff, my charger, and head back but bed looked sooo good."

"You're crazy." Sonny commented as she got back on the couch. "You would've gotten stuck on the train!"

She shrugged "I've been stuck before."

"Why do you work all the way in Manhattan anyway?" He asked adding water to the pancake mix. "I mean Sinai is like 10 blocks from here."

"Sinai is a private hospital." She scoffed. 

"So?" He looked confused. 

"Why do YOU work in Manhattan if you live in Brooklyn?" She shot back. 

Sonny smirked. "Not my choice. I got transferred. And dis building was cheap."

"I like being at a public hospital because I help more people that way." She explained. 

"Ya really are your father's daughter, aren't ya?"

Alex turned over on the couch and looked at Sonny in the kitchen. "What's that mean?"

"Well that's why he stayed wit the army, right? Your brother said he joined to pay for med school but then he stayed to help people, soldiers."

Alex smiled. "Yeah."

"Buncha bleedin' hearts." Sonny smiled. 

"What can I say? I fell in love with the ER."

"You're good at it too, baby."

She grinned and pushed her glasses up. "When did Walt tell ya that?"

"Not Walt," he shook his head. "Henry."

"Henry?" She looked over her shoulder with surprise. 

Sonny shrugged with a dimpled grin. "Yeah I ran into him-"

"How did you run into-"

"He came to the precinct with the baby."

"WHAT?" Alex's eyes were like saucers. 

Sonny laughed. "Last week. It was a sight. He's been watching the baby when Angie works but he clearly doesn't know what he's doin'."

Alex shook her head. "I know but I can't believe you know that."

"I don't think he wanted ya to know. He bought me lunch." Sonny mixed the batter while leaning against the counter. "We have an understandin'."

"An understanding?" She raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, ya know that I'm ya man. I'm not goin' nowhere." He grinned again. 

Alex smirked. "Keep making your pancakes! I gotta call the hospital."

"You're da boss."

Alex put her phone to her ear as he continued making brunch, heating the pans and beginning to pour the batter into little circles on the griddle. 

"Vi? Hey it's Alex, how's it lookin'?" She spoke into the phone going on to explain how she was snowed in in Brooklyn. 

Sonny flipped pancakes and pushed the bacon around the pan when his own phone rang. He groaned, Liv couldn't be serious. But it wasn't Liv. 

"Uh..." He kept his voice low. "Hey what's up?... Yeah I'm snowed in too..."

Alex finished her status update with the hospital and sniffed. 

"Ya know if I wanted burnt pancakes I coulda made them myself." She set down her phone and went to the kitchen. 

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Shit!" Sonny yelled and turned the heat off. His phone trapped between his shoulder and ear. "I gotta go!" 

 

He put the phone down as he took the bacon off before it too burned.

"Who was that?" Alex asked motioned towards the phone. 

"What? Nobody!" He answered. "Uhh...my sister."

"Bella? Is she okay?"

"What? Oh yeah." He nodded. "Sorry I'll remake these."

Alex felt a fleeting second of alarm. Her normally earnest boyfriend had never seemed so jumpy. She had the distinct feeling he was lying but she couldn't figure out about what. She tried to push away the feeling. Sonny wouldn't lie to her...about anything. 

"Snow's not as bad in Manhattan." She explained. "I'm still on at 7 tonight barring catastrophe."

"Guess we'll make the most of it." He smirked and began picking up the box of pancake mix. 

"You want help?"

"Oh you cook now?"

"Emotional support. The cornerstone of nursing." Alex giggled and kissed his cheek. 

Sonny put the box back down and and swatted her butt. 

"Ya know da pancakes are ruined." He grabbed a piece of bacon and started chewing on it. 

"We can make more." She grabbed her own piece.

He shook his head. "Naw. I don't want pancakes anymore. Ya should take off ya pants."

She appraised him. "Really?"

"A man's gotta eat." He cocked an eyebrow. 

Alex turned pink immediately. "Sonny!"

"If ya don't want me to..." He smirked. 

She smiled again.

"Can't believe I could say something that would make ya turn dat pink." He added kissing her and grabbing her at the hip, pulling at her pajama bottoms. "C'mon Al."

They abandoned the half cooked meal in the kitchen for the sofa where they landed on the blanket Alex left there, lips connected, hands tangling and lifting off clothes. She was naked first, Sonny had her pants over her ass before they made it to the couch, but he was down to only boxers in the same time. She was half sitting in the corner of the couch while he occupied the length. He began a trail from her neck, down her chest, and her soft abdomen. 

He paused to look up at her pink cheeks. "Yeah?"

"Yes!" She nodded enthusiastically.

He teased at first, moistening a finger with saliva and running it up her seam. He quickly followed with his tongue, tasting her. As he continued he alternated licks with his fingers, pushing them further each time as her excitement grew. 

He hummed softly as he satisfied his craving and Alex felt a wave of pleasure at the sensation. 

"Sonny!" She bucked under his tongue.

He peeked up at her from between her legs, her knees on either side of his shoulders. He gave her a dimpled grin and continued. She moaned again. 

He put his fingers back inside her as he looked up at her heaving chest. "Dat good, Al?"

"Fuck!" She inhaled sharply. 

He could feel her squeezing his fingers with her muscles and he felt a stir that made his mind weak with desire. Again he brought his tongue to her center. 

Alex watched him again, whimpering quietly with every inkling of pleasure. She reached down and mussed his already messy bed head, pulling just slightly on the curls loosened from their iron hold. 

"Baby!" She cried as she reached a fever pitch with the combination of his mouth and hands. 

Sonny stopped what he was doing abruptly and Alex gave a small gasp of surprise. He raised himself back up and sat on the couch, pulling his boxers down and off as he did so. Alex sat up and seeing the he was as naked as she was, grinned and got up to straddle his lap. 

"I was enjoying that you know?" She smiled wide. 

He kissed her. "Yeah so was I...but...but..."

She cocked her eyebrow as his lack of an excuse. "Uh huh, but you're selfish."

His eyes narrowed. "Yeah, so selfish, Al. Dis doesn't feel good for you at all..."

He shifted his hips upwards. Alex met his thrust with a soft gasp, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and laying her head in the notch of his neck. She kissed him gently. 

They rocked, slow at first then gaining a nice rhythm. Sonny held onto her hips as they moved. She leaned back and he grinned at her flushed skin, mentally trying to remember where he left off counting the freckles that dotted her breasts. Alex noticed where he was staring. 

"You know what else feels good?" She whispered. 

He smiled and ran one hand up her body and took her her breast in hand. He leaned in and kissed her nipple, then licked and sucked it, eliciting a sultry groan from Alex. She rode him a little bit harder. 

Sonny stopped what he was doing and looked up at her with a quick shake of his head. She cocked her head. 

"What's your hurry?" He asked. 

She smiled and opened her palms to rub and massage over his shoulders. He responded by kissing her neck. He didn't feel at all cold despite the snow still falling outside, the shitty insulation, the tiny space heater that only partially heated the room. 

"Al..." He breathed against her neck. 

"Mmm."

Sonny kissed her feverishly on the mouth. Alex couldn't hold out and gripped him tighter as she bounced on him harder. 

"Fuck Al!" Sonny pulled back to moan. 

"I love you." She closed her eyes. 

Sonny smiled. No matter how many times he heard it, and lately it was much more than in the heat of passion, it made him grin. They still had the kind of sex his parents warned was something the God-fearing didn't engage in; he would be thinking about what they did on New Years for years. But, things were beginning to change though. This was hotter than new positions or anything else they'd tried. Slower, more controlled, softer, more loving. If it surprised Sonny, he knew it was completely new for Alex. 

She continued to control the pace, moaning softly against his neck. He resumed gripping her hips and driving his up. Alex lifted her head and they made brief direct eye contact before leaning into each other once more. This time Alex kissed him, tongues fighting against one another. Sonny felt the pressure build and he had to disconnect from her mouth to moan as he started to come. 

He breathed heavily, letting his head fall back against the couch. He only came around when Alex started kissing him all over his cheeks. He laughed. 

"What are you doing?" He opened his eyes. 

"Loving you." She answered simply. 

His eyes crinkled up in the corners as his dimples threatened to bore holes through his cheeks. Alex kissed him again. She couldn't help it because he was so adorable and she felt like bursting. He grabbed her round the waist and tackled her onto her back on the couch, kissing all over her cheeks and down to her breasts. 

"Sonny it's cold!" She complained at the lack of direct body heat. 

"Guess we should get back under da covers." He smiled. "We got time."

"Don't you make me late for work, Detective Carisi!" She teased as they got off the couch and headed for the bedroom. 

"No guarantees!"

****

Next morning, after the snow had melted, Sonny went back to work. He smiled at the morning text from Alex; she drew purple bags under her eyes to emphasize how tired she was. Dr. Dave Malucci, one of the few doctors Alex could bear, was photobombing behind her. 

"Is it really morning??" She captioned. 

He couldn't help but think about making love to her the day before and falling asleep under the covers before she had to shower and leave again. A small smile flickered on his face. 

"Working overtime today." She added. "Fuck the day shift!"

Sonny responded appropriately to her misfortune, noting he would home after work, whenever that was today. Maybe for once they'd meet in a middle, although she'd probably want sleep. He could be down with that. He didn't have to do anything special with Alex. He just liked being in her vicinity. 

His phone buzzed with another text. This time not from Alex, but from Carla Fletcher. The trial quickly got back on track following Sonny's disastrous testimony and Barba got the conviction he wanted. The kid, Miles, was still traumatized and Sonny felt bad about it and a little responsible for the kid after breaking his arm. His mother was a different story. 

She started calling after the trial and at first Sonny was more than willing to be a sympathetic ear for a struggling single mother. It had left as much a mark on her as it had her son. He felt more than a little guilty about the way he'd flirted with her in the courthouse after Thanksgiving, though. And he never should've given her his personal number, but he felt justified that he was doing what he could for a victim. Olivia would do as much and so would Amanda. He was trying to emulate the women he held in highest esteem. 

"How was your night?" Carla asked. 

Sonny hesitated. This fell outside the boundaries of professional courtesy but Sonny wasn't sure how to cut her loose without hurting her feelings. Maybe Liv had advice. Maybe some kind of therapy or group Carla could join to get support Sonny couldn't give. He suspected there was more to her calls and messages but he'd hoped he'd given enough signals that he wasn't interested. 

"I'm fine. Miles alright? Did he start school this week?" Sonny felt that steered the conversation towards the appropriate realm. 

"Everyday is different. He went today I think bc he was tired of being cooped up. I hate being alone during a storm. I'd feel better with a man around the house."

Sonny sighed. Him, she meant. He was over his head. He stowed his phone and stood up noticing his stop was up. Hopefully Liv would have a way to make this stop before it became a bigger problem. 

****

Alex unlocked the door and slumped her shoulders. Sonny didn't seem to be home yet, she was grateful for that. She dropped her things by the door and went to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and stared at the contents. She wasn't sure she was hungry but it was something to do. It always amazed her how odd it was to continue to be standing and walking and breathing after the days she's had, ones like today. 

The lock clicked and she looked over to watch Sonny come inside. 

"Hey!" He smiled. "I must've missed you on the train."

She smiled vaguely. 

His face quickly became a frown. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." She grimaced. "Hungry? Wanna get something to eat?"

Sonny put his stuff on the couch and smiled as he made his way to her. He hugged her shoulders as she continued to scan the fridge. 

"What's the matter?" He repeated. 

She sighed. "Just a long day. How about dinner and a few drinks? I bet Sarah could comp us a few." She shut the fridge. 

"Sure. You sure you're alright?" 

"Drop it." She snarled. 

She wasn't about to detail the trauma she had come through tonight and the little girl who had been orphaned. She frowned and went into the bedroom. She tried to push it away. This was life. Terrible things happen and it didn't do to dwell. 

Sonny followed her. He knew well enough that Alex didn't like to talk about work. She claimed she had a policy of not bringing it home with her but he could see she had this time, if she wanted to talk or not. 

Alex started changing out of her scrubs, silently. 

"Long day savin' lives?" Sonny ventured, taking off his jacket and loosening his tie. 

She turned slightly. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"I can see it's bothering you, Al!" He added. 

"It's not worth talking about." She sighed, pulling clothes off the hanger. 

"C'mere." Sonny beckoned. 

Alex smiled and walked into his outstretched arms and let him hug her. 

"Don't take it home with you, remember?" 

"Yeah, yeah." She squeezed him back. "It's just..."

"You can tell me." He kissed her forehead. 

"I know." She bit her lip and continued changing. "I'll be fine."

"You're a tough cookie, Princess." Sonny smirked. 

He went over to the dresser and found something more comfortable than a suit. 

"All I have is jammies down here. It's all boxers and old t-shirts." He complained. 

Jammies, Alex shook her head. 

"I might have something that will fit." Alex smirked. 

"Yeah, but I haven't shaved my legs." He cracked. 

She grinned. "You have a different suit in here." She pulled it out of the closet. 

"I can't wear a suit to the bar. Sarah'll make funna me all night."

"With good reason." Alex smirked. "Let's go get you a change of clothes then. Ya know you should have more stuff here."

"You askin' me to move in?" He asked. 

"No!" Alex answered much too quickly and turned red. "I mean..."

Sonny smiled. "It's alright. You gonna give me more than a drawer?"

"I think I can make an arrangement."

****

"It was a little girl." Alex sighed and set down her drink. 

A few hours later they were at Sarah's bar, O'Brannigan's, occupying a bar table towards the back. Alex on her second vodka cranberry and Sonny finished off his beer. They had eaten at the diner and walked to the bar even though it was more than a few blocks and freezing. The promise of liquor to warm them kept them going. 

Sonny swallowed his beer. "A little girl died?"

She shook her head. "No, worse. Her parents died. Both of them."

She took a long sip. 

"How does that happen to a little girl? She has no one! Just like that." Her eyes were still turned down looking at her drink. 

Sonny frowned. "How old?"

"Six. Kayla." Alex added. 

"You can't take it to heart, babe."

"I know that!" She rolled her eyes. "I know. I just have to get up again tomorrow and do it again. I just can't get her eyes out of my head."

"What happened to her parents?" 

"Car accident. Drunk investment banker driving his shiny new Mercedes." She sneered. "Broke dads neck. There was nothing we could do. Mom bled out in radiology. If they came in 2 minutes earlier..."

"Don't beat yourself up." Sonny told her and continued drinking, while shaking his head. 

"Malucci did compressions for 25 minutes!" Alex added. 

"Then you did everything." He reached out and touched her hand. "You did everything you could, Al. She'll be alright; kids are resilient."

She nodded knowingly and wiped away a tear. She took a deep breath and composed herself. She did a good job of not taking home the painful ones. Or at least to not let the angst or frustration leave the ears of other nurses or doctors. It felt good though to unload on Sonny. 

"You never get used to it. But the good news is you never get used to it." Sonny added. "That's-"

"So what's up relationshippies?" Sarah pulled up a stool beside them. "Whoa, we having a serious discussion?"

"No not really." Alex smirked. 

"Drinking our way out of our issues." Sonny added, using his empty bottle to signal his gratitude. 

"You don't have any, you goodie two shoes!" Sarah accused and motioned to the waitress for another round. 

"Oh ho!" He raised his eyebrows. "Wouldn't you like ta know?"

"Al'll tell me if you have problems." She shrugged. "So how's being in love?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "I dunno, how's Ken?"

Sarah had taken to referring to Chuck Kennedy as just "Ken" when she detailed her torrid affair to Alex over text. Despite a mostly terrible first date the pair continued to find ways into each others' company. 

Sarah's cheeks pinked. "It's...nothing. We're not really going out."

"Uh huh." Alex nodded and gladly took the new drink set in front of her. 

"How many are ya gonna have?" Sonny asked. 

"As many as I want." She made a face. "So you go out with him again?"

"Like I said we're not really dating." Sarah reiterated. 

"So what just fucking around? Nothing wrong with that." Al clinked her glass with Sarah's 

Sarah sighed. "He's...I don't know. I can't get in his head. Every time I think I kind of like him he disappears or he gives me excuses. Like last night-"

"Well we were all on a case last night." Sonny entered the conversation. "So I don't think he was lyin'."

"Okay..." She furrowed her eyebrows. "But he constantly hides away. He texts me all the time and it's like I'm walking on eggshells for the next thing that sets him off."

"Temper?" Sonny asked. 

"No." She shook her head and sipped her drink. "He just gets all secretive. I have to beg to see him. I mean he came on New Years and now nothin'!"

"Well you're not datin' maybe he's trying to keep it casual." Sonny shrugged. "And now you got me talkin' 'bout Chuckie outside of work. You're the worst!"

Sarah smirked and took another long drink. "Well what do you know about him?"

"Nothing. I barely know the guy." Sonny shook his head. 

"All I know is he's a cop, he's divorced, and he has a huge-"

"Seriously!" Sonny scolded. 

Alex and Sarah laughed. Sonny pouted into his beer. 

"Ima need a shot if you two are gonna be like dis." He rolled his eyes. 

"Now we're talkin'!" Alex got up. "I got 'em."

She walked back to the bar to order shots and Sarah turned back to Sonny. 

"Before she gets back here, I asked the boss man and he's totally cool with us having a party here as long as people buy drinks. He'll even set up the karaoke!"

"Karaoke?" Sonny looked skeptical. 

"She'll love it. You get her plastered and she'll sing 'I touch myself' to you." Sarah grinned. 

He rolled his eyes again. "Fine. So next Friday? I already checked she has the night off. She has her birthday off too..."

"Yeah but it's not a surprise on her birthday. She'll never suspect it on Friday." 

"Shhh she's comin'!" Sonny motioned. "Yeah I dunno, he's not really much for conversation at work."

Alex returned with 3 shots and set them in front of her companions. 

"What did you order?" Sarah made a face as she sniffed it. "Is this a kamikaze?"

"It's not not a kamikaze." Alex smirked. 

"You're gonna give me a hangover!" Sarah complained. 

"Don't you work tomorrow?" Sonny asked raising his glass with the two girls. 

"Nope! After 3 overnights and a double I'm due some me time." Alex explained with a wink. 

"L'chaim!" Sarah called. 

The three took their shot with varying responses. Sarah slammed the glass down. Sonny finished his with a long tug off his beer. Alex drank it in two sips

"Hey, dats not fair!" Sonny yelled. "You gotta take dat shit like a man."

"Like a what? Excuse me!" Sarah glared. 

Sonny rolled his eyes. 

"Sorry." He muttered. 

"You're gonna let him go with that sexist bullshit!" Sarah looked over at Alex. 

"Sonny, stop it. There." Alex grinned over at Sarah for approval. 

"Ugh, you're all drunk and in love." She groaned into the cider in front of her. 

"Look who's jealous!" Sonny pouted his lips. 

"I'm not jealous!" Sarah made a face. "Shut up, Sonny."

Alex looked at her sympathetically. "Do you really wanna date Detective Anaconda?"

"I don't know-"

"Sarah!" Nick called from the bar, where people had started to congregate. "What're you doin'? Getting drunk? I need help!"

"Better go feed the hipsters." She smirked. "Don't let Alex drink too much!"

"Hey!" Alex complained. 

"I'll keep an eye on her." Sonny winked at Alex as Sarah returned to tend bar. 

"If you start restricting my liquor, we're breaking up." Alex joked and sipped. 

He held up his hands in surrender. 

"Ya know-"

She was cut off with Sonny's phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. 

"Do I have to tell Olivia Benson, myself, that you can't work every night?" Alex groaned. 

Sonny looked harried and hit ignore. He turned his phone over and looked lost in thought. He never got his chance to ask Liv about how to shake off Carla's calls. He'd taken to just ignoring them. 

"Sonny?"

"What?" He looked back at his girlfriend who was staring back curiously. 

"Who was that?" She asked. 

"Nothing important." He shook it off. 

Alex continued to stare at him. She took another sip but said nothing.

****

"Sonny Carisi...? You think he's cheating on you?" Sarah stood on the other side of the bar. It was the middle of the afternoon the following day. Alex woke up around 1 in the afternoon, vaguely remembering Sonny saying goodbye when he left in the morning, but immediately finding out where Sarah was and heading to her. 

She was still in the top she wore to sleep in, she just added a bra and layers to combat the icy weather, including Sonny's Fordham sweatshirt. She didn't even put on contacts. 

"Not cheating...I don't know he's being weird, like secretive about his phone and...I'm worried."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." She shook her head. "He's a good boy."

"Yeah but-"

"Lex," she sighed. "Do you think maybe you're inventing this?"

"What?"

"It's been what 6-7 weeks since your big blow out at Thanksgiving. It's been all hunky dory going though the holidays and now you're scared again."

Alex crossed her arms. "I am not!"

"This is the longest you've dated anyone and its...new for you. You're just looking for a way to jump ship." Sarah explained. 

"You didn't see him. Plus there are other times. Taking phone calls in the other room, locking his phone when I come in the room."

Leave it to Alex to become a detective when Sonny and Sarah try to plan a surprise 30th birthday party for her. Sarah knew damn well that Slim was talking to her on the phone. She would have at least hoped for discretion on his part. Looks like she was going to have to have a come to Jesus with him about not coming off like a shady asshole. 

"I really think you're exaggerating. Sonny is way too in love with you to cheat. C'mon, his mom bought you jammies! You're betrothed!"

Alex crossed her arms and pouted. 

"Can I interest you in a Bloody Mary, Hangover?"

"Gross!" Alex stuck out her tongue. "I hate day drinking."

"Oh you're so grown up!" Sarah teased. "Too good for OB's nowadays?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Would you stop that?"

"What?"

"This whiny jealousy crap. I'm so done with it." She made a face. "You wanna relationship, go have one. You wanna different job-"

"Who said I wanted a different job?" Sarah shot back. "I like my job."

"Yeah, I totally love hanging out with blowhards who bang me when their girlfriend doesn't return his texts..."

Alex rolled her eyes in the direction of Nick's picture on the back splash under the heading "Banned for Life." He was the one of the other bartenders but thought that was a really funny joke. It gave him the attention he so desperately craved at all times. 

Sarah scowled. "I seem to remember you sleeping with a pediatrician you saw all the time after claiming to be 'done' so don't talk to me about the choices we make. Just because you're in a nice little relationship now doesn't mean you know what you're doing either."

"I know!"

Sarah sighed. "It's not that I'm not happy for you. He makes you very happy. That's awesome...I'm just..."

"Jealous.”

"I'd call it envy. I never really thought I'd see the day." She laughed. "I thought for sure one day you'd realize how much you wanted your brightly hued friend."

Alex smirked. "You know I love you."

"Not in the way I want."

She shrugged. "I like that dick. You can't blame me!"

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "Dick's good."

"Detective anaconda?" Alex cocked her eyebrow. 

Sarah almost pouted. "I like him okay? They can't all be Sonny Carisi!"

"No," she smiled. "No, they can’t.”

****


End file.
